


I Love the Way You Love Me

by Artwie24



Category: HyunJi-fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Making Love, Passion, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwie24/pseuds/Artwie24
Summary: As Soo-Hyun's military enlistment comes closer, Yea-ji's mind is filled with worries giving her mixed emotions about their impending separation. She fears that this period of being apart, can either make or break them. However, both of them agreed that they will try their uttermost best to stay together. They will hold on and believe that their love is strong enough to withstand the test of time and eventually they will conquer it all.
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 38
Kudos: 259





	1. All I Need is You

**Author's Note:**

> KSH and SYJ's timeline between 2014 until 2020 is a big puzzle to many. They've done one CF back in 2014 and then a big time jump to 2020, suddenly becoming labelmates and then starring together in IOTNBO. What happened between those years will always remain a mystery for us fans. Anyway, my delusional (delulu) mind and wild HyunJi heart takes me back to year 2017 hence this fan fic came to existence! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this story.
> 
> FACT: On October 23,2017, Kim Soo Hyun enlisted in the military for his mandatory service. That same day, Seo Yea-ji flew to Sydney, Australia to do a magazine photoshoot. I guess this coincidence fascinated me, hence I came up with this storyline.

October 23, 2017

“We’re here Yea-ji”, she heard her agency’s driver calling her attention. She’s been so quiet the whole ride on her way to the airport. Obviously thinking deep and lost in thoughts. She had mixed emotions about today, a hint of sadness reflecting in her eyes as she conceals them by wearing a distinctive dark sunglass as a cover. At least her eyes are now less puffy and swollen compared from last night, though dark circles are still quite visible. She’s unable to get enough sleep because she spent the whole night crying her heart out. She felt so weak and restless but then she reminded herself to get her act done and pretend that everything is okay. “You need to act as if everything is fine, Yea-ji, you can do this!”, she silently thought to herself. No one should know what’s she’s going through at the moment most especially her agency, the fans, and the media. She can’t expose herself and be vulnerable at this time. She made a promise to him that she will be strong for both of them during their time apart. But now she wonders and suddenly finds herself doubting her confidence at her own promise. Feeling a bit scared of what the future holds. Can she really do it? For him? For them?

She let out a deep breath, before stepping out of the car. Her driver already collected her suitcase from the back of the car and is waiting for her outside the covered walkway of the departure area. She took her suitcase and thank the driver for dropping her. As she made her way to the airport’s departure gate, there were some media reporters who spotted her and called her out for some photos. Out of courtesy she briefly stops and faced the reporters putting her best smile for the camera and giving them a friendly wave as expected from a celebrity like her. A couple of fans saw her too and came asking her politely if they can take a photo with her as well as getting her autograph. She loves her fans, and her heart is full just by thinking she will make them happy by granting their request. After a few pose and signatures, she said her goodbye to them and quickly made her way to the check-in counter. As soon as she gets her boarding pass, she went straight to the airline business class lounge to get a little rest and to make an important phone call. She needs to hear his voice one more time before she leaves Seoul. She’s flying to Australia today for a magazine photoshoot and she planned to stay for a few days after the shoot to see Sydney at her own pace. She decided she needs this personal time to release her anxieties and worries about the fact that her boyfriend will start his mandatory military service today and will serve for nearly 2 years. She’s one of the first ones to know about his military enlistment and she’s been mentally preparing for this day, but in the end she still find it difficult to cope up with their situation and the thought of their temporary separation.

Finding a quiet corner in the lounge, she anxiously pressed the speed dial on her phone to reach him. He is on his way to the military recruit training site in Paju, Gyeonggi province for a few weeks of basic training before being deploy for active duty service.  
After just one ring, he quickly answered, (looks like he is waiting for her call), “Hey love, are you all set for your trip? Have a safe flight and don’t miss me too much! Also don’t you dare smile at some random Aussie guys over there, okay?”  
Yea-ji smiled and thought he’s clearly trying his best to sound his dorky goofy self just to cheer her up and lighten the mood. She’s certain that Soo-hyun can sense the worries looming around her mind and the sadness that envelopes her heart right at that moment.

“I’m just waiting for boarding in less than an hour. I just want to hear your voice before my flight. Are you on your way to the training site?” She asked him.

“Yes, we left 30minutes ago and will arrive there in an hour. Love, I will try to call or email you whenever possible, but I can’t promise how frequent it would be so bear with me okay? We can do this together. I’ll be counting on you. I know my girlfriend so well and she’s one of the bravest strong-willed people I know. So, stop worrying too much. Everything will be fine.”

“I’m sorry if I make you worry too much. I haven’t forgotten my promise to you, so I’ll do my best to be strong for us. Can you also promise me that you’ll look after yourself during your entire service? Don’t strain and push yourself too much with the training. Make sure you eat well. Call or send me an email whenever you get the chance to do so. I’ll always be here waiting for you.” Before she realizes it, tears are starting to fall again from her tired eyes and the feeling of longing begins to engulf her whole being.

Soo-hyun just calmly replied, “Hey, when did my girlfriend turned to a cry baby, huh? This is only temporary and before you know it, it will be July 2019 then I’m done with the service! Besides, once I’ve settled in and checks the vacation leave procedures, I’ll definitely request and arrange for one. Then I can go back to Seoul and be with you for a couple of weeks. Also, you promise to visit me in Paju, remember? So, please don’t let this thing get into you. I don’t want my love crying over this matter cause if you’re this sad, you know that I’ll also feel the same way.”

“Okay Love, I promise it’s the last time today that I’ll shed tears. I trust in us, I trust in our love. I will believe that the time we are apart, will make our love even stronger. I’ll always miss you and remember my heart beats only for you. I love you!”

“That’s my girl... I love you more! I will miss you too... I will always long for you wherever I am. I will be thinking of you more than you can imagine. Remember how much I care for you. You are my everything, you are my world. I love you, my Yea-ji!”

And that is all she needs to hear from him. Her heart and mind are now at peace, finding serenity amidst being apart. His words of assurance and immense love is all that matters right now. This is how much she is loved by this man.

“Alright Love, I have to go now... I think my flight is now ready for boarding. I’ll let you go... good luck with the training and I’ll keep you posted with my trip. Check your emails when you get the chance. Take care okay! Love you again!”

Soo-hyun said his quick goodbye and I love you one last time before she goes and hung up. Shortly afterwards, Yea-ji gather her things and small suitcase, then she proceeds to walk towards the boarding gate. She’s right all along... hearing his voice is all it takes to ease her worries and loneliness. As soon as she gets settled on her seat, she looked out the window with a smile on her face as she starts to reminisce the last two days that they spent together. Soo-hyun made sure he showered her with all the love he can possibly give her. Beautiful memories were created on those two days which she knows she will never ever forget.


	2. The Promise of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw Yea-ji’s post on her fan cafe and she had the caption as LOVE, I thought why not use it as their term of endearment in this fan fic!

October 21, 2017  
The sound of her alarm clock woke her up, reminding her to get off the bed quickly and get ready for her early morning date. Yes, her boyfriend wants to start their date just before dawn breaks. It’s another weekend again which most people look forward to spending time with family and friends or just simply enjoy life.

But for Yea-ji, today hits differently. She’s excited and happy of course that her boyfriend is spending the whole weekend with her but there’s a little part within her that feels somber. This will be their last weekend together since on Monday, he’s going to start his military service. He’s coming over to pick her up in an hour, so she hurriedly went straight to the bathroom to shower. He did not say where they’ll go because he wants to surprise her. All he said was to wear comfortable warm clothes and no heels.

She looks herself in the mirror one last time after putting a light make-up. Then she heard the doorbell. She took her small bag and head towards the door to let her boyfriend in. 

“Morning Love” he said with his eyes full of cheerfulness at the sight of her. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips and hug her tight saying, “I miss you already! Maybe let’s just stay here?

“You’re being this sweet and sly early in the morning! How do you expect me to send you off to the military?” Yea-ji laughing at him while hugging him back. “And since I’m clueless as to what you’re planning for our date, do you want to have breakfast first before we head out?”

Soo-hyun still not letting her go from his embrace merely said, “Don’t bother we can have breakfast on our way.” Then he remembers the time, so he let go and grabbed her hand, “Come on let’s go, I forgot we need to be there on time."

They head out of the city and drive along bridges, fields and beaches before they arrive in one of the most breathtaking mountain parks she has ever been too. They stepped out of the car and walk hand in hand towards the viewing point at the peak of the mountain where you can witness the beautiful sunrise and see all the surroundings down below. 

Luckily , there is no one around but just the two of them, giving them more privacy. They stood side by side with her head resting on his shoulder while his arm drapes lovingly over her shoulder holding her with a sense of possessiveness. She encircles her arms around his waist feeling his warmth. They fixed their eyes towards the horizon waiting for the sky to showcase its magnificent hues of red and orange as the Sun rises and signals the beginning of a new day. 

“It’s so beautiful, Love!” Yea-ji said, her voice full of wonder and awe. “Now when I gaze up the sky and watch the sunrise, I will only see your face and remember this moment when you’re holding me in your arms.”

Soo-hyun sweetly kissed the top of her head and whispered “You’re beautiful like this sunrise, everything about you is beautiful. You make me fall in love with you every single day. And my heart is full knowing you love me the same way.”

He made her face him, while he took something out of his side pocket. He carefully placed a little red box on her hand. When she opens the box, her mouth fell open, there lay a gorgeous gold ring, with the top shaped like the symbol of infinity, beautifully crafted and adorned with little diamonds. 

With his eyes locked into hers, he said “It’s a promise ring. I promise that no matter what, we will make it through, I’m giving this to you because I promise to return to you after this military service and we will continue dreaming a life together. I promise to always love you.” Soo-hyun gently took the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger. 

It took seconds before Yea-ji realize that tears are starting to fall from her eyes. She was overwhelmed and touched by his honest confession of love, which makes her think she must have done something good in this lifetime for her to be loved by someone like him. 

Gazing straight at his beautiful loving eyes and between her sobs she said, “Thank you for loving me! The ring is so beautiful, I can’t even find the words, what can I say… but I love you too so much and I can’t wait to spend my lifetime with you. I will wait for you. Please remember that you will always have my heart wherever you are. You’re also everything to me.”

Soo-hyun caressed her face, wiping the tears away, pulling her close to him, he lowered his head towards her capturing her lips with his own. He started to move his lips giving her gentle bites on her lower lip, and then she felt his mouth opening hers as his tongue seeks entry to taste her fully. Their kiss deepens as their tongue danced to a rhythm only love can fathom. Realizing that they are in a public place, they managed to pull their mouths from each other even though it felt like it is the last thing they wanted. Leaving both breathless after sharing a passionate kiss and making their faces flustered, Soo-hyun tenderly hold her tight once again wrapping his arms around her small frame. They both turned their attention towards the sun that slowly ascends in the horizon, giving light to the sky and beckoning a new day.

The warm mountain breeze envelops them, as they walked hand in hand through the walking trail inside the national park. They love morning walks like this and lucky that it is still a bit early so there is hardly no one in the area to see them. It feels good to be surrounded by nature, bringing them a sense of comfort and solace. As soon as they reached the end of the trail, they decided to check the park café to get some breakfast and coffee.

After eating breakfast, they drove back to Seoul deciding to just stay at home for the whole afternoon, at least they don’t have to worry in case someone caught them together and get into a messy media exposure. The rumours will surely spread like wildfire if that happens and they cannot let their guards down. Besides they both know how important it is to protect their relationship and to keep everything low key. 

As soon as they arrive at her place, they took off their shoes and Soo-hyun hang their coats then he suddenly grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind.  
“Thanks for this morning, Love! It’s one of the best sunrises I’ve seen and it’s all because of you.” 

“And thank you for taking me there. My heart captured that moment, so I’ll never forget it for sure!” Yea-ji replied. “Sharing it with you is also one of the best memories I will always look back into whenever I miss you while we’re apart”

Soo-hyun turn her around to face him. And in less than a heartbeat, his mouth met hers. He’s kissing her fiercely, different to the kiss they shared earlier, the feeling of need, hunger and passion suddenly ignited. She did not hold back, giving her mouth fully for him to take as he pleased. She needs him too, to feel his love, be lost in this pleasure and desire that gradually sending both in a state of euphoria. Nothing matters but their hearts longing for each other.

She helps him pulled his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Then one by one he unbuttons her floral silk top revealing a black lacy bra. He touched her breasts giving it a gentle squeeze, while trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders. In one swift move, he pulled down her pants, then he curled his hands around her hips pulling her closer to him while they shared another lingering mind-blowing kiss. He was lost once again in the sweet passion and unconditional love they both shared. 

Lifting her into his arms, and mouths still locked into each other’s kiss, he carried her towards her bedroom. He gently lay her on the bed and knelt between her thighs. In a flash, her bra was unclasped, panties discarded so quickly. Now fully naked, he lovingly admired the beauty underneath his gaze. Worshipping her luscious curves as he caressed her soft body. She arched into his touch with a smile. 

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered into her ear as he ran kisses along her sensitive skin from her jawline to her neck down to her shoulder blades, then to her two peaks that is aching for his touch and kiss more than ever. He took one breast into his mouth, sucking at it the way he knows she would love, while his other hand teased the taut peak of her other breast, giving it a light tug. A low moan escape from her throat as her hands slid into his hair as she cried “Love, I need more…”

Giving her pleasure is something he cannot deny even to himself, “I need you too, I want to taste every inch of you.” 

He glides one hand downward until he reached her most sensitive core. She let out a small gasp as soon as she felt the tingling sensation of his touch. Then in one fluid stroke, he pushed two fingers inside. Her legs fell open as she shuddered with the sensation, his fingers repeatedly teasing and circling her insides, the motion was too much, and she let out a satisfied hoarse cry. 

“I love how you’re so tight, wet, and so ready for me”, she faintly heard him, then he took her mouth and kiss her hard, their tongues finding its own tune of delight, his fingers still plunging deep and drowning her in waves of pleasure. He released them both from the kiss, as he moves down to her wet centre. He started nipping her sex gently through his teeth, then slightly lifting up her thighs to give him better access as he licks into her repeatedly, his tongue searching to taste her sweet intoxicating flavour as he pressed all the way inside her, pushing deeper and faster, making her moan in blissful state. His heart smiling triumphantly as she cried out and came apart against his mouth, never leaving her until the last ripple of her orgasm subside. 

She opened her eyes and found him gazing and smiling at her. “That was amazing!”, she said while encircling her arms around his neck, pulling him down and crushing her mouth to kiss him, tasting her sweet self on him as she captured his tongue. Yea-ji poured every ounce of her love she felt for Soo-hyun into that kiss. 

She can feel his throbbing manhood nudging her core, clearly wanting release, so she pulled away from the kiss and urge him to go on with his ways of loving her. He lifted his head, his eyes dark as he looked down at her, “I love you Yea-ji, this day and tomorrow is all about you. All I want is to make you happy and feel my love.”  
Meeting his eyes as she threads her fingers into his hair, she lovingly replied, “I love you too, show me how you love me”.

Soo-hyun showered her kisses all over her face, then covering her mouth with his for another breathless kiss, gasping for air, he whispered, “Are you on your safe days?” while placing soft kisses over her perfect breasts, teasing the peaks with each lick, then again sucking hungrily. 

Yea-ji moans in pleasure, and quickly answered with heavy breathing, “Yes…it’s safe… so please…”

“Good…because I don’t want anything between us… I want to feel all of you” And that’s all it takes before Soo-hyun realize how quickly he removed his pants and be completely naked, ready to devour the feast in front of him. 

He spread her legs wide enough for him to settle between them, and in one swift push he’s inside her, making her insanely lost at the impact of his hardness invading her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet him as he worked himself sinking deeper inside her. Together, they began to move, their bodies perfectly meeting each other’s pace as their love making takes them both in a different world. Soaring higher and higher as both pleasure and desire covers them, seeking relentless release with their love blossoming in every thrust.

“I love being inside you... I want to stay like this forever... loving you.” He hooked her legs up his shoulders so he could pound and thrust deeper. It was a sight to behold as her breasts bounced with every stroke, he couldn’t help but held them in the palm of his hands. He grasp them hard, making her scream his name with utter satisfaction. Her moans are music in his ears.

Soo-hyun can feel her walls tightening around him as she closed her eyes, knowing she’s near the edge, he held her tight, “Come for me, love, I’m with you!” And in that instance, pleasure exploded within her and she shattered into a million pieces. A few more thrust, and she heard him calling out her name, in a split second he followed her into bliss as he reaches his own release. Filling her with every seed of his love.

He slumped on top of her for a moment before finding strength to pull out and roll on her side. Both panting and trying to catch their breath, he looked at her and gathered her in his arms. Embracing her tightly, not wanting to let go. He kissed the top of her head and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She’s glowing with so much love all because of this man holding her in his arms right now. She felt the luckiest girl in the world indeed. 

“I love you Soo-hyun, with all my heart.” And then she kissed him back. 

He gave her the most beautiful smile she ever saw from him, gazing intently at her, he replied “I love you more, and I will never get tired doing things proving how much I love you.” 

She snuggled close to him as her eyes and her body starts to drift off to sleep. Soo-hyun pulls the sheet to cover their naked bodies, then hugged her against his broad chest. He knows she woke up a bit early today, so he will give her time to rest, besides the day is still long. He knows they are not done yet. This is only the beginning, the first round, he surely planned on so many ways to love her. He will make sure that she will never forget this weekend that they are together, spending every moment tangled in each other’s arms. He wanted them both to have something to hold onto while they are apart. He kissed her again softly on the lips then slowly close his eyes, joining his girlfriend in her peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is just their round 1 as per Soo-hyun, so I guess there's more love adventures coming up in the next chapter. 
> 
> I really like how the characters are so deeply in love. I wonder how it is in real life? hahaha (my delulu mind is going crazy again!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love reading all your comments , it gives me inspiration and it cheers me up!


	3. Forever Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is just a continuation of chapter 2's timeline.

Unknown to Yea-ji, Soo-hyun planned a special romantic dinner date. It is another surprise for her. He woke up from the sudden buzzing of his phone, he slowly dragged his hand to the bedside table to get it, trying to be careful not to wake up his sleeping beauty. He saw the message from his manager, telling him that everything is now ready at the venue. He looked at Yea-ji who is still sound asleep, her head resting slightly above his shoulders. She needs to wake up soon, for them to get dressed and be ready for their dinner date. Soo-hyun gently fondles her hair, kissing her forehead, then her eyes, then the tip of her nose and lastly kissing her lips.

“Is that your clever way to wake me up?” He heard her say, as she slowly opens her eyes. 

Soo-hyun just chuckled, giving her a quick kiss, he says “I’m sorry to wake you up, but we need to head somewhere tonight. I still have another surprise for you.”

“Are you really putting the bar so high for the best boyfriend title, huh?!” Yea-ji rolled her eyes while smiling at him. “Alright, I’ll just take a quick shower so we can get going.” 

She’s about to get herself off the bed, when Soo-hyun suddenly had a brilliant idea, and in a flash, he scooped her up in his arms and walk them both to the bathroom.

“Hey, what are you doing? Put me down! “Yea-ji shrieked at what her boyfriend just did. 

“We need to save time, so let’s take a shower together!” He simply said with a naughty smile. 

Once inside the bathroom, Soo-hyun gently put her down on her feet and then he twists the shower tap, letting the water flow as he seeks the right water temperature for them. He shortly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her beneath the cascading waters. 

She looks so beautiful and sensual that he cannot simply take his eyes away from her, his primal instinct at that moment is to take her and claim her once more. Like a lighting speed, their mouth covered each other, kissing deeply with so much intensity and hunger. Feeling the urge to make love, he swept her up into his arms, her back pressed against the tiled shower wall, her long legs wrapped around his waist, her arms firmly placed on his broad shoulders bracing for support. His one hand circles her tiny waist, while the other holds her just above her soft bottom. 

She gasps at the sudden position of their bodies and made a breathless sexy moan. This made his arousal so vivid like a fire burning within him. Only Yea-ji can make him like this, so crazy in love and always needing her. She felt him drawing kisses down her throat, as he slowly pushed his length inside her, gripping his shoulders she took him smoothly. Pushing his thickness deep within her as he starts increasing his pace, her rear bouncing with his perfect rhythm. Holding her tightly, he lowered down his head and took one breast into his mouth sucking it boldly until another loud moan left her lips. The overwhelming sensation snapped them both to chase their climax. Their bodies screaming with pleasure, bringing them in a new dimension, as they both reach the edge of satisfaction.

It was just after 5pm, when they left her apartment. Soo-hyun drives his car towards the private place he arranged for their dinner date.  
She caught him looking at his watch a few times while trying to be attentive with his driving. He speeds up a little whenever its possibly safe. 

“Why are we in a hurry?” Yea-ji asked intently. 

“Not really, but I’m hoping we can be there just in time, so we won’t miss it.” Soo-hyun answered lightly. 

“What are we missing? You sound the same even this morning. I thought we’re just having dinner, right?” She throws another question at him. 

“We’re nearly there, so just see for yourself. Don’t try to spoil my surprise cause I’m not telling you!” He simply grinned while taking her hand and kissing the top gently. 

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at a luxurious private rooftop terrace overlooking the Han river and the city. The incredible and stunning view left Yea-ji awestruck. She looked around and admired the romantic setting before her eyes. In the middle of the rooftop was a gazebo with its pillars decorated with different kinds of fresh flowers, inside the gazebo there is a table set up for two people. At the far side corner of the rooftop was a pop of tent where the chef and a butler await. She could already smell the delicious aroma of the food, sending her back to her senses.

“How did you manage to plan all this?”, beaming at her boyfriend and giving him a soft embrace. “This is so sweet and wonderful, Love!”, unable to contain the excitement and happiness she’s feeling in that exact moment. 

“Well, I got some help from reliable people of course, starting with my manager.” Soo-hyun said, while feeling proud of himself for making his girlfriend this happy. Her happiness will always come first, that is how much she means to him. 

He takes her hand and guide her to the edge just near the railing of the rooftop so they can get a good glimpse of the sun that is now beautifully setting over the western horizon. He wraps his arms around her waist hugging her from behind as she rests her back on his chest. They stand there in wonder, watching the spectacular display of red, orange, and yellow exploding across the sky. It’s a perfect sunset to marvel at and share with someone you love. His heart flutters just by the sight of the sunset and this woman in his arms. His heart, beating like crazy as he hugged her tightly, he will surely miss holding her like this, her body so warm and so close to him. 

Yea-ji nestled her head and body closely to him, she understands now why he is anxious to be here on time. He doesn’t want to miss this splendid sunset and the magical moment it brings to lovers like them.

“Do you know why I want us to watch the sunrise and sunset today?” He softly whispered in her ear. 

“Not really. I’m thinking you want us to do something different together, am I right?” she replied. 

“Hmmm, quite right. But more than that, I have my very own reason. I’ve never told you yet, but you are like the sun.” 

She lifts her head and searched his eyes, clearly charmed by what she just heard him say. 

“You are my sun because you give light into my world. Thank you for coming unexpectedly into my life, that’s one of my happiest moment and I felt alive the most.” Soo-hyun confessed, and his eyes are full of love and longing. “And just like the sunrise and sunset, you will be the beginning and the end of each day for me while I’m in the army. From the moment I open and close my eyes, I will be thinking of you. Your face will be the first and last image I'll see in my mind.” 

She turns around and gaze at him touching his face with her small hands, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you and your love. But for whatever it takes, always remember that this girl will forever be yours, for as long as you want me to be in your life.” And she sealed her promise with a soft kiss on his lips.

They lovingly smiled at each other as they walk back hand in hand towards the gazebo. Time to indulge and be fed with the scrumptious meal that she can almost taste already.

Soo-hyun pulls the chair for her to sit then he reached for the bouquet of flowers from the small table behind him.  
He gave the flowers to her, “I hope you like them.” Then he sits across from her.

“Thank you, love, they’re absolutely gorgeous!” Yea-ji exclaimed.

“Just like the woman in front of me, gorgeous and beautiful inside and out” Soo-hyun said admiringly.

Her heart flutters whenever he compliments her with sweet words like that, so she just smiled at him. He’s really good with his words and sometimes it amazes her. 

A few minutes later, the food starts to arrive one be one. She takes a sip of the red wine then takes her time tasting all the mouth-watering food in front of her. 

Looking at her boyfriend, she shyly asked “Aren’t you hungry? You haven’t touched your food yet?” 

Soo-hyun gave a hearty laugh, “I love to watch you eat, it’s fascinating and because you look beautiful when you eat too!” 

She shakes her head and gave a subtle laugh, “You’re such a tease. Just eat now.” She told him firmly. “Or else I might finish everything!” she said jokingly. 

“Okay… Fine...” He laughs while taking his first bite. 

After they finished eating, they chat for a while, laughing at each other’s humor as darkness covers the night sky and the moon and the stars shine brightly above them. Moments later, Soo-hyun noticed she gave a little shiver as the cool breeze swept around them. 

“I think we better go now; it’s getting cold for you and I don’t want you getting sick.” He said as he stood up and takes her hand. 

It was a short drive back home since there are less cars on the road so it took them only a few minutes before they reach Yea-ji’s apartment.

“Do you want to have a drink, Love? I know you want to drink earlier but since you were driving -- “ 

Not letting her finish her words, he quickly answered, “Sure, I love to have a drink with you! That would be nice!” 

They went straight to the kitchen to get the bottle of soju, two shot glass, and some side dishes to go with their drinks. Heading out to the living room, they sit on the couch beside each other. He poured the soju into each glass as they carry on chatting about almost everything from happy childhood memories, their teenage years, their past projects and works, and their dreams in the future. He often throws silly jokes that would make her laugh at her heart’s content. She loves how he managed to make her smile with his goofiest antics. 

Yea-ji leaned slightly on his shoulder feeling a bit dizzy and tipsy, still laughing from his last banter which is about an embarrassing experience he had during the time when he used to model for his friend’s underwear line.

“Hey, are you drunk already? Don’t drink anymore, I’ll finish the rest” He softly said while putting an arm over her shoulders and giving it a light squeeze. 

“I’m fine, and still sober. So, if you plan to do something naughty and misbehave, I’ll know!” She said while trying to contain her giggles. 

“Are you worried your boyfriend will take advantage of the situation?” He laughed at her honesty and the way she is teasing him. 

“I guess it’s dangerous if we both get drunk! Don’t you think?” Yea-ji answered back.

“Do you want to bet if it’s dangerous or not?” He challenged. 

“No... I don’t want us to get drunk...” She leaned closer to him, her lips almost kissing his earlobe. Then she faintly whispers, “I want us both to remember everything about this night…”, she slowly moves her way on his lap, straddling her legs to feel his growing arousal. “I want to remember every touch… every kiss…every sound we will make…” 

She gazed at him with tempting eyes, her hands working slowly to unbutton his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted abs that she loves to feel. Closing the distance between them, she pressed her mouth against his, holding him captive as she takes full control. 

He loves it whenever she shows him this dominant side of her. Most of the time he takes the lead when they made love, but right this moment, he will let her do what she wants. He is amused and captivated by her boldness. How he loves this woman kissing him passionately, he can give her anything, even all of him. 

He will savor this moment, the sounds of pleasure she makes as she stroked her tongue over his, the way she sighed softly when he nipped and sucked at her lower lip. His hands slither at her back, as he starts to unzip her dress, pulling it down her waist showing her glowing skin, next he remove the little lace garment that covers his favorite part of her body, the two soft peaks that is so inviting for his mouth to claim. She held his hands and placed them over her breasts, pleading him to touch and satisfy her needs. She melted in his touch as he gives both a gentle squeeze, then playfully rolled the tips between his fingers, making her moan loudly, he covered her mouth with his and swallowed her cries of pleasure, not wanting anyone to hear her. The sounds she makes are only for his ears to hear. 

He releases her mouth, as he drops kisses on the sides of her throat down to the curve of her shoulders, until his mouth reached her bosom again. He heard her whimpered as he latched on one breast, taking it full in his mouth and fiercely sucking not wanting to stop until its red and swollen. He repeats and gives the other one the same attention. 

She grinds her hips, brushing her core against the hardness beneath her. Then he heard her begging, “Love, I need you inside me… I’m so close…”, her nails making marks as she grips hard on his shoulders. 

He slightly moves her aside to take off the rest of his clothes then he tugged on her dress and panties tossing everything down the floor. He quickly pulls her back again on his lap and he instantly feel her wetness against his manhood, making him groaned with excitement by the mere touch of her sensitive flesh. Her hand starts to stroke his nape while the other cupped his chin meeting his mouth with a crushing kiss. 

She spread her legs wide enough, then she lifts herself up and half a second, she took his full length deep inside her. She grinds faster, moving at her own impressive rhythm. 

“You feel so good…” she gasps under her breath. Her eyes closed and head arched back giving him full access to kiss her neck and feast at the fullness of her breasts with his mouth. He held her hips tightly as he slammed his hardness meeting her pace, its fast and deep, the kind that makes her full inside. 

He loves the intensity and the way she wildly rides on him. The deep piercing of his length sends them both into oblivion. A few more thrusts, before she cried out his name and convulse around him. 

She collapsed in his arms and chest, feeling satisfied as pleasure seeps through her innermost being. He cradled her and threads his fingers along her fine silky hair, kissing her head while she regains her breathing. She glances up at him and he caressed her face before reaching for her lips and giving her a loving kiss.

When she is ready to pull herself out, he suddenly stopped her. “Don’t move…my turn…” she heard him say, his eyes dark with desire and his lips giving a mischievous smile. 

He held her close to him, not pulling out so their bodies are still joined, when he suddenly lifts her up, securing her legs around his waist, her arms encircling his neck, then he walked them towards the bedroom. 

He sets them down on her soft bed as he hovers above her, she can feel his length, still hard inside her. He starts to kiss her again, gentle and soft then it changed to hard and deep when he drives his tongue inside her mouth tasting every corner it can reach. 

Breaking free from her mouth, he ran kisses down her throat, then with a gentle hoarse whisper, he said “Open your eyes. Look at me make love with you. Watch me as I take you. I want you to feel how much I love you.” 

His words left her enticed and breathlessly aroused more than ever. How can this man love her so much? The pleasure he wants to give her sends an overwhelming feeling of happiness within her.

With eyes wide open, she gazed at him as he takes her into new heights. 

He angled himself lifting her legs further and parting them wide seeking a deeper intrusion. Eyes steadily fixed on each other, as he begins to work on his moves. Naked flesh colliding in a sensual push and pull motion. He sinks faster and deeper in the ocean of pleasure she offers. 

The way he lay claim on her body feels different from before, she can sense his deepest feelings pouring out in every thrust. Afraid to let go, scared to be separated, the longing is undeniable between them. Their moans resonate around the room, their breathing echoes into the air.

She can feel her body trembling inside her centre. She's ready to explode once more. She raised herself up grasping on his shoulders and pulling him down on top of her. 

“I’m almost there… love, I can’t hold it…” she breathes heavily while he plunges himself deeper to her very core. He is close enough, ready to meet her. In one final push, they came together. He came hard inside her, bursting his hot liquid and marking her possessively. Their bodies and souls becoming one again. 

With uneven breathing, he held her face, earnestly looking at her, “You’re mine… always…I love you…”

Still panting from her own tremors, she lovingly answered him back, “Yes…I’m yours… always… I love you too.”

He reaches for her mouth again, and they share another deafening and breathless kiss.

Without any restraint, they freely gave themselves to each other, letting their hearts drift endlessly in the rhythm and language of love. Only the sound of their love making can be heard all throughout the night. It is the wildest and most passionate moment they have shared together. They made love over and over until exhaustion consume their bodies. She lost count on the number of times she shattered around his length, his tongue, and his fingers. He lost count on how many times he took her completely, loving her again and again. They lost count on how many times they screamed each other’s names. Happiness radiates within them as they lie in bed tangled in the sheets, clearly contented just to be in each other’s warm embrace. 

In a few hours, reality will soon bite… their inevitable separation- an inescapable truth they both need to face and survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've just written my very own version of "Fifty Shades of KSH"! (hahaha, If you know what I mean!) Honestly, it was challenging writing those love scenes. I really want to depict those scenes to be sensual, passionate and intimate, the kind of thing where readers can feel the characters deep emotion and love while doing the deed. Anyway, I hope I delivered them the way I want it to be. 
> 
> My twitter handle is @artwie24 ( in case anyone out there wants to drop comments and get in touch)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my work. Stay safe always! 
> 
> One more chapter to go...


	4. Together Apart

October 22, 2017 

The vivid sun blooming brightly in the sky as the outside world wakes into another new beginning. Its soft and brilliant rays illuminate the bedroom and touched her skin. Yea-ji slowly opened her eyes, her body feeling a little sore, and then she smiles remembering their passionate love making. She turned her head to look at her sleeping boyfriend beside her. He is still sound asleep. She looks at the time and it’s almost 10 in the morning. 

She propped her head up on one elbow and gazed at Soo-hyun lovingly, freely admiring the exquisite sight she will surely miss. Tomorrow he will start his military training before joining the army for his mandatory service. Time flies so quickly, if she can only freeze this weekend and get a little more time for them to be together, she will do that in a heartbeat. She is so tempted to run her fingers and touch his face down to his exposed broad shoulders and sculpted chest, all muscles in perfect place. Afraid to wake him up so she just settled on watching him sleep like a baby. 

A few minutes passed and she decided to get off the bed to cook something for them. She loves to cook and make something for him whenever he stays at her place.

She went to the bathroom to wash then to her walk-in wardrobe. She pulls the drawer where all types of her sleepwear are kept and folded neatly. She is about to take her silk pink nightie, when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of his shirts hanging at the far end of her closet. He has his own little space in her closet, just like she has in his house, making it more convenient for them whenever they end up staying at each other’s place.

She skims through his clothes then decided to wear one of his white shirts with a few buttons in front. The hem of the shirt is just above her mid-thigh, the cotton fabric is soft on her skin but a little thin, so her slender figure and all her curves are quite noticeable especially the two taut peak of her breasts. A wicked playful smile crosses her lips. Will she get a treat or get into trouble for wearing it? She will wait and see for herself once he wakes up, but for now she needs to head out to the kitchen and start cooking. 

She left the bedroom quietly not wanting to make any sound that would disrupt his sleep. 

The aroma of the brewed coffee lingers around the kitchen, her favorite songs playing in the background as she happily cooks and prepare food for him. She knows she will not be able to do this for him for a very long time starting tomorrow. 

She made rolled vegetable omelets, spicy stewed fish, seasoned tofu with soy sauce, seafood salad, and grilled pork ribs. She also cooked the rice with red and black beans. 

Yea-ji was so engrossed by what she is doing, making her completely unaware of the set of dark eyes watching her intently, enchanted and totally turned on. 

Soo-hyun rolled to his side expecting to cuddle her soft body next to him, but only to find her side of the bed empty. He realizes he is alone in the room, so he opens his eyes fully. Time to get up and get his girlfriend back in bed. He wants to spend more time holding her close because he knows in a few hours his manager will pick him up and he needs to go back to his place to get ready for tomorrow’s military enlistment.

Shirtless and only in his boxers, he steps outside the bedroom, but he was welcomed by the delightful smell of her cooking. He got excited and hungry with the wonderful scent of whatever food she is making. 

When he reached the kitchen, he was absolutely stunned by the breathtaking view he witnessed. 

He quietly stood behind the kitchen doorway admiring her from head to toe. She’s like a morning after fantasy out of a movie, her hair up in a messy little bun, his shirt barely cover her rear, her curves very evident in his eyes, and her long slender legs in full display. 

She was more delectable than the food that he forgot feeling hungry. His mouth fell open in excitement as she starts to sway her hips to the sound of the music playing around the room, making a sensual little dance. Her movement is sexy and hot which obviously awakens something down his body. 

“That’s it…” He thought to himself. 

Stepping forward, he hugs her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist, then he started giving her soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Yea-ji was caught by surprise, looked at him, then she smiled, kissing him back softly on the lips. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well? I didn’t bother waking you up because I want to cook for you!” 

“Hmmm, I slept well whenever my girlfriend is beside me”

“You and your sweet words!” She laughs lightly before asking, “Do you want to eat now? I’m certain you’re hungry already. It’s all done, you can just help me put everything down on the plates.”

“I’m hungry a while ago, but after seeing you wearing my shirt…” His hands begin to roam around her body, slightly raising the hem of the shirt when suddenly he was startled as soon as his fingers touched her nakedness underneath.

Whispering closely while nibbling her ear, “Are you teasing me for not wearing anything except my shirt?” 

She gave a faint soft moan as he starts caressing her sensitive folds while his other hand cupped one breast, then she replied in a low seductive voice, “What do you think? Am I getting in trouble?” 

“Definitely in trouble my love… cause you looking so beautiful in my shirt is driving me crazy right now.”

“I like feeling you close to me, so I wore it, I guess it’s my favorite sleepwear from now on while you’re away…”

“Sounds good… I like that too, you… every night wearing my shirt… like I’m touching you every time…it feels like I’m with you always.” He keeps kissing her neck while he vaguely moved them to the kitchen counter away from the stove top and the food she already prepared. She tilts her head and look at him over her shoulders, then she turned around to face him and met his mouth for a hungry kiss. 

Not long after, she finds him kneeling in front of her, eagerly opening her legs vast enough for his tongue to lash out on her dripping wet core. Her eyes fluttering closed at the first flick of his tongue over the lips of her sex. 

Looks like he mastered where to touch, lick and suck on her delicate centre, making her moan wildly. She raises up one leg to rest on his shoulder giving him better and wider access to her opening. She clenched around his tongue and rides the boundless waves of her orgasm. 

He stood up soon after and crushed her lips with his, tasting every corner of her mouth, then he groaned as soon as he felt her hands went down to rub his aching length. 

Before he knew it, she’s down on her knees pulling his boxers. Her turn. She gazes up at him as soon as she’s face to face with the evidence of his arousal. Taking her time to admire every inch, stroking from the base up to the head before she finally took him in her mouth. 

His fingers thread her hair as his hips pumped up to meet her pace. He is mesmerized as he watched her willingly give him pleasure with every swirl and stroke of her tongue, and then bobbing down repeatedly on his length. 

Her mouth so perfectly on him that he couldn’t contain the sensation flowing within his veins, he breathes heavily as he alerts her, “Love, I’m going to come…” then he gritted his teeth with eyes shut as he poured every drop into her waiting mouth. 

His arm came down to get her up as soon as he recovers from his own release. Pulling her close and hugging her tight, again he met her lips with his, kissing her relentlessly. 

One hand sneaked up underneath the shirt to caress and knead her breasts once more while the other trailed down until it reached her sensitive clit, his fingers playfully adored her wet folds and in a split second he pushed two inside her. Circling motions and plunges soon followed, making her give a satisfied loud moan. 

He released her from their kiss and turned her around to face the kitchen counter. She almost lost her senses, when he spread her legs wide apart and bends her forward so that her bottom is up, enough for him to shove his hardness from behind. She gasps at the sudden penetration of his length locking their bodies together as one. Her hands holding firmly at the edge of the counter and her chest almost touching the surface as he works on his rhythm, teasing her with slow movements before he loses control and started pounding faster. He held her waist tightly with one hand while his other hand did not stop caressing her breasts. 

Wild breathless moans escaping their lips as he pushes himself further inside her, possessing her lovingly, he can feel her walls tightening and gripping around his length for every thrust he made. And then she cried once more “Please love don’t stop… I’m coming!” 

Her plea urges him more to move and thrust deeper, driving them both to an overwhelming sensation and finding their own heavenly climax. Pleasure seeping all over their bodies as their love making brought them once again to their own paradise. 

Minutes later, Soo-hyun finds himself busy in the kitchen re-heating all the food that Yea-ji cooked which turned cold due to the delay he orchestrated.  
He will surely miss sharing meals and eating together with her, in a few hours his manager is coming over to pick him up and that will be the hardest moment for them. He needs to say goodbye to this beautiful woman in front of him. He honestly does not know how she will take it and deep down he is hoping she will stay strong as she promised him most of the time. 

They were eating now when he noticed the thick pile of papers at the far end of the table. It looks like a drama script, so he asked her “Love, is that a script?”

Yea-ji turned her eyes towards the papers he’s pointing at “Oh yes, love… I forgot to tell you, a few days ago my manager sent me that script for a new drama that was offered to me. It looks interesting, especially the character I’ll be playing is a lawyer!” She excitedly fills him in with the details. 

“That is amazing, I know you’ll play that role perfectly well with the kind of dedication you have. You are a brilliant actress. I will look forward to it and I’ll find a way to watch it for sure.”

“Thanks love, I’m kind of nervous though, but I’ll do my best for you and for the fans”

“But don’t get too busy, I’m afraid when you get so busy, you’ll forget about me and not miss me anymore!” He chuckled while teasing her. 

“Of course, I’ll miss you every single day! Even if I get preoccupied with work I will still think of my man!” 

He held her hand and gave it a squeeze, looking straight in her eyes, he gently said “I love you”

Yea-ji stood up and sat on his lap, giving him a warm hug as she whispered back, “I love you too… so much…” then she placed her hand across his heart, “even when we’re apart we will always be together here in our hearts…” 

And then they covered each other’s lips for one last kiss.

EPILOGUE

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sydney. The local time now is 7:00 in the morning, weather is fine and sunny today. For your safety and comfort please remain seated until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign…” 

Yea-ji heard the flight attendant’s announcement after the plane touchdown. It was a 10-hour flight and she just slept most of the time trying to get some rest, since she barely had one over the weekend when she practically spent the entire time with Soo-hyun. She smiled at the memory of those two wonderful days with him… relishing at the warmth of being in each other’s arms, the moments they made love, and most of all, to fall in love all over again. She missed him already. 

Soon she finds herself getting off the plane, clearing customs and immigration, and then collecting her luggage. Once outside the airport, she quickly took her phone to send him a short message just to let him know she arrived safely. Once he starts active duty, they will probably communicate less, and it will be challenging for both. Personal phones are not yet allowed so they both agree to send each other e-mails whenever possible. 

“Hi Love! We just landed in Sydney. The spring weather is just perfect so don’t worry about me getting cold. Keep an eye on your e-mails, I’ll be sending photos from my magazine shoot and some photos of me touring the city like a local! I miss you already! I hope your first day of training went well. Look after yourself always. I love you!”

After pressing the send button, she gazed up at the beautiful blue sky above, smiling as she remembers the sunrise that they witnessed together and then her mind drifted back to Seoul thinking of the man who holds her heart completely. She knows that wherever they are, there is no distance too far that cannot be reached by their love. They will always crave and yearn for each other, but they will make it work and their love will be stronger than ever. 

“Hang in there, Love and I’ll do the same!” she silently muttered to herself while she looks down and touch the promise ring, he gave her. 

\--The End --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me until the end of this work. I appreciate all your kind and wonderful comments. I truly enjoyed writing this fan fic that also fed my delulu mind, making me fall in love again and again with KSH and SYJ after IOTNBO. Whether they end up together in real life or not, I will always wish them their happiness and someday to find true love that they both deserve. ( but for now I will freely ship them first with all my heart!)


End file.
